Secret
by MissKIA
Summary: They were secret friends. Draco/Luna friendship. Chapter three up!
1. Chapter 1

Rain pelted the window. Draco sat quietly, watching the raindrops trickle down the glass. He sighed as a silent tear made its way across his cheek.

He laid his forehead against the window, his breath steaming up the pane. He gazed outside. His grey eyes flicked from one wet, rushing student to the next. He sighed again and shivered as more silent tears ran down his face.

He placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He couldn't do it; it was too much for him. A strangled scream escaped his lips as sobs overwhelmed him. He hoped no one was around to hear him cry.

Draco cleared his dry throat and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at his watch. He had been sat in the alcove for an hour. People were probably wondering where he was.

'Hello, Draco.'

Draco jumped and spun his head round, surprised to see Luna Lovegood standing there.

The fifth years blond hair was straw-like and messy, but her eyes were wide and clear. She smiled at him.

'What do you want?' He said gruffly.

She smiled again. 'I heard you crying.'

Draco stiffened, shocked that someone had heard him. 'I wasn't crying.'

Luna smiled for the third time. She tilted her head to the side and gazed at him sympathetically. Draco looked away. How had he not noticed her, anyway?

He heard delicate footsteps. She was coming to him.

He heard the wooden window seat creak as she sat down, felt her body heat as she leaned closer, and smelt her soft, pinewood smell.

He was sure she was going to kiss him. He wasn't sure whether he wanted her to.

Her arms reached around his waist, and pulled him into a soft hug.

'I won't tell anyone I saw you crying.'

Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, enjoying the closeness and friendliness. He smiled contentedly.

'Thank you.' He murmured into her hair.

Minutes passed before she drew back. She cupped his face in her hands and looked into his steel grey eyes. He looked back into her blue ones. They stayed like that for a while longer, lost in thought.

'Secret friends?' she said quietly. He nodded, slightly confused by what had happened. She smiled, and then leaned forward. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, stood up and happily skipped away, humming softly to herself as Draco watched. He found himself humming too.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna held her breath and pressed her back further against the wall. She dared not breathe out.

She turned to her left and grinned at Draco. He grinned back. Once the footsteps had faded they both relaxed.

It was Draco who spoke first.

'Well…Hi.'

Luna rubbed her wrist. 'You hurt me when you grabbed me, you know.'

'Sorry.'

'Hmmm.'

Draco smiled again and embraced her. They stood in a comfortable silence for a while, each enjoying the company and acceptance.

'You told anyone?' Draco asked.

'No.'

'Good. Me neither.'

He held her closer.

'You're my best friend, Draco.'

'You're mine, Luna.'

'Thank you.'

They stood in silence for a while longer. Luna's mind wondered. She felt like a traitor. But she couldn't just _stop_ being friends with him because some people might think it weird. She couldn't control the way she felt. Draco wasn't a bad guy- not really. His family had… corrupted him. Besides, surely friendship should ignore barriers such as house or groups. _Labels_, thought Luna,_ are for tins of soup. We aren't soup._

'Do you think we should?'

'Should what?

'Tell them.'

Draco fell silent. The only sound was their soft breathing.

'Now, why would we want to do that?'

Luna sat down on a seat, running her fingers along book edges, thinking.

'Well-'

'Well nothing,' Draco exclaimed. He sat down next to her,' They can't know. They won't understand.'

Luna looked at Draco. His grey eyes were as inscrutable as ever, but his expression was troubled.

She knew her true friends would at least try to understand, but she wondered about Draco's. She wondered if his 'friends' were even friends. They seemed to be scared of him more than anything. She knew he would never confide in them.

'Maybe your friends aren't as understanding as mine.'

Draco looked at her for a while. His eyes searched her face, examining every inch of it. She kept her gaze firmly on him. 'Maybe not.' He murmured. She wondered if she was supposed to hear.

They were quiet for a while after that. 'Too many Wrackspurts to the head!' She laughed eventually. Draco smiled at that, but he still seemed distant. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes, and the faint dimples she loved so much weren't there.

Almost an hour passed as they discussed trivial things like Quidditch and homework, until Draco stood abruptly.

'I need to go.'

'Why?'

'I… I can't tell you.'

Luna laughed. 'What, you can't tell your secret friend your secrets?'

Draco's smile was obviously forced. 'No, I'm sorry.'

Luna nodded. 'OK.' They hugged one last time, and Draco left. Luna stayed, watching the sunset through the window as she listened to his footsteps slowly fade away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**I'm not sure if this is one of my best chapters, so let me know if you think anything could be improved. I had really bad Writers Block!**

Luna's eyes flicked from Ginny to Hermione and back again.

'Tell us, Luna,' Hermione ordered,' we need to know.'

Luna stayed quiet. What could she tell them? The truth, she felt, was her best option. But Draco would never let her, and the last thing she wanted to do was risk his friendship.

Hermione began to tap her fingers out of impatience, and she bit her lip. Ginny glared at Luna, but Luna made sure to keep her face impassive. She gazed out of the window behind Hermione as she thought. Draco had said he might be playing Quidditch today. It was likely he was, she decided, as it was a lovely day.

'I don't want to tell you,' she said eventually,' I don't have to tell you everything.'

Hermione looked as if she would very much like to say something, but couldn't find the words to say it. Ginny spoke instead.

'Luna, we're worried, you're being very secretive about whatever it is you're doing. We're concerned about you.'

Luna smiled at her friends, touched by their concern. 'Look,' She held up her hands in innocence,' I promise I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm happy that you're worried about me, it means a lot, but I can get by on my own. I don't need help.' She finished quietly.

Hermione's posture eased slightly. 'You know we're only trying to help, don't you.' Luna nodded, and Hermione stood up.

'I have to go- I told Ron I'd help him with his Charms homework.'

Ginny watched Hermione leave with interest, then turned to Luna. 'He doesn't really need help. Charms is his best subject,' she looked at the door Hermione had gone through,' will she ever learn?' Luna couldn't help but smile at that- she doubted Hermione ever would.

'Anyway,' said Ginny as she stood,' I have to go too- I'm meeting Dean.' She grinned sheepishly, turned on her heel and left.

Luna stood and walked over to the window. She had a great view of the Quidditch pitch from it. She watched as she thought.

'I can't believe I just did that.' She muttered to herself. A sudden chill came over her, and she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Despite it being spring, there was still frost on the ground.

She gazed at the Quidditch playing figures in the distance. She wondered absentmindedly whether Draco was among them.

Her eyes followed the seeker as he practised. It looked like Draco- the height and build were the same.

She smiled as she watched- it really was a beautiful day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. I've had a lot going on. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please review!**

...............................................................................................................................................................

The smell of musty books filled the room, mixed with the faint whiff of leather coming from the chair Draco was reclined in.

He smiled, pleased at the new place he had found for him and Luna. Wondering why he hadn't thought of using it before, Draco got up to look around.

It was a simple, homely place that the room had conjured up this time. Various mechanisms lined the walls, adorned with clicking dials and twisting cogs. Impossibly tall bookcases reached up to the ceiling._ There must be thousands of books in here_, Draco thought in awe.

A fire burned in the wall furthest from the door. Chairs and settees surrounded it. Draco sat down in one, and looked in the door.

Soon after, it opened. A blonde-haired girl stood there.

'Oh, Draco,' she breathed,' Draco, it's amazing.'

Draco stood and walked over to greet her.

'It's a little... perky for me.'

Luna turned to Draco and smiled. 'It's perfect.' She whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

When they pulled apart, Draco took her by the hand and led her over to the fire. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while on the settee, each thinking.

Luna squirmed next to Draco. He could smell her hair as she moved- cherries and forests. He tried to ignore the twist in his stomach and the thoughts that flashed through his head.

'Are you OK?' He asked.

'No. I had care of magical of magical creatures today- got bites all over me,' she looked up at him, 'I love the subject, though. It's fascinating- I wonder if Hagrid has any crumple-horned snorkacks.'

He looked down at her. 'Yeah... maybe.'

'You don't believe in them, do you?' Luna sounded astonished.

'No, Luna, I'm sorry, but I don't.'

'Well, you'll see,' she huffed, 'Daddy and me are going to find them!'

'That sounds lovely.'

Luna eyed him warily. 'You still don't believe!'

'Well, Luna, give me some evidence they are real!'

'Give me some evidence they aren't!'

Draco opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't think of anything to say. Luna smiled smugly.

'Well, anyway,' he said eventually, 'how have you been?'

'I've been...OK, I guess. Very lonely, though. I've been counting down the days until today.'

Draco looked into her eyes as she spoke. He was shocked to see for the first time just how bright her eyes were, how pale they were, how they shone in the light like pale diamonds.

Luna's gaze locked with his. Draco's breath caught in his throat. He felt his mouth open, found himself leaning towards her. Luna's mouth parted slightly.

'Draco,' she whispered softly, 'Draco how was your day?'


End file.
